


Bedridden

by Sedusa



Series: Be More Chill one-shots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedusa/pseuds/Sedusa
Summary: “A handie. You know, a hand job. Mastubation plus. Pumping the stick shift.” Rich grinned. “Hey, you’re cute when you blush.”





	Bedridden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanceypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanceypants/gifts).



> While Jeremy doesn't know, Rich Goranski is trans here, as he is in any work I write including him.

“Hey, do you think everyone had to be hospitalized?”

Jeremy wasn’t sure why he directed most of his questions at Rich. It wasn’t like Michael, or his dad, or both, didn’t come every day (all the attention made him slightly uncomfortable, but he didn’t say anything). They’d probably know more about this stuff, right? Like, Michael was still going to school, and he did talk about how much the social dynamic had change --

\-- oh. If they were hospitalized, they wouldn’t be at school to change the dynamic. So, what gives? Why was he here? Well, he was glad to have time to decompress after everything, but was something wrong? The doctors didn’t talk to him much. Asked about his pain levels, watched him move around, but that was it. What if they didn’t want to tell him? What if it was serious? What if --

“Yo bad uh quib fo uh lob time,” Rich was in the process of shoving his face into the cake Michael brought (Michael brought a lot of food, after he saw the schlock they served), before stopping briefly to down an entire can of Monster. “He shocked you a lot, right? That does a lotta shit to you, physically, yknow. They’re probably making sure you don’t have nerve damage. I mean, you do, even if they don’t see it yet, but they need to make sure you can walk.”

“Oh.” Jeremy wasn’t sure what to make of that. He did ache a lot though, especially his back… it made sense. 

“Yo. You’ll be alright. SQUIPs have a lot of side effects, but, like, they’re designed for permanent use.” It never failed to weird out Jeremy how supportive Rich became. It was so different from their dynamic before. Maybe it wasn’t that weird, since Rich said they knew each other before, but Jeremy couldn’t remember having talked to anyone that looked like him. Was the change really that extreme? “It fucks with you a bit, when they’re gone. Probably intentional. But nothing so bad. Most of my problems are burn related, and I had it for two years. Hey, you gonna eat that?”

Jeremy tossed Rich his bag of unopened Doritos. For such a short guy, he sure did eat a lot. Meanwhile, Jeremy hadn’t had an appetite since he woke up. He felt bad about that. What didn’t he feel bad about? Everything seemed to make him sad now.

Except Rich. He liked talking to Rich.

“You think we’ll get expelled?” And there he went, asking Rich questions he probably won’t know the answer to again. God. This is why he usually let Rich do the talking. “I mean, they won’t, right? We only have a year left. I don’t wanna find somewhere else to go. I like walking to school. And Michael’s there.”

“Nah. Doubt they’ll care much.”

“Good. That’s good. Um.” Jeremy wanted to keep the conversation going, but he didn’t really know… how. “So. What do you, uh, watch? On TV?”

Rich grinned at him. “Everything, but especially dumb comedy. You see the channels I put on.”

Right. Rich controlled the TV. Why’d Jeremy ask? Jesus. He was really dumb sometimes--

“Hey.” Rich was staring at him. The tips of Jeremy’s ears burned. “You gotta stop doing that.”

“Stop what?”

“Second guessing.” Rich was standing up. Why was Rich standing up? Jeremy scrambled to shuffle over, and Rich collapsed on the bed beside him, spreading out so casually you’d think it was his. “I know you’ve only been awake a couple of days, but it doesn’t take long to notice that you’re pretty cool as you are, man. Your boyfriend thinks so too.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Really? So, you’re single, huh?”

Rich was looking at him weirdly. It wasn’t unpleasant; Jeremy felt his cheeks heat up, but he wasn’t really sure why. “Yeah.”

“You want a handie?”

“I-- wha?” There’s no way he heard that right, but Rich was smiling… he was handsome, Jeremy suddenly realized. Scarring or not, when you got close to him, Rich was a very pleasing guy to look at.

“A handie. You know, a hand job. Mastubation plus. Pumping the stick shift.” Rich grinned. “Hey, you’re cute when you blush.”

“I--  _ guh _ \-- yes? Uh-- this, this isn’t a trap, is it?” Not that Rich would admit it if it was, right? “I mean. Why?”

Rich was already reaching under the covers. He was hard almost instantly, before he even felt Rich. That came with a lot of confused feelings.

“If this was a trap, I wouldn’t go far enough to touch you. And, yknow, the bi thing. I haven’t explored it much.” The way he touched Jeremy was… a bit like someone might handle fruit. Gentle squeezing, like he wasn’t sure what it was. Somehow, it still felt stupidly good. “We don’t even have porn here. You mind if I look while I do this?”

“N… no, go ahead.”

“Cool.” Rich pulled the blanket down and Jeremy’s gown up. The cold exposure made him squirm. Why are hospitals like this? It’s freezing in here. “Woah. Nice, dude.”

“Uh… thanks.”

“So.” Rich spit in his hand, for makeshift lube. Jeremy bit his lip. As gross as it looked--and also kinda weird since the lotion was, like, right there--it was kinda… hot. “You ever done this before?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Why’d you think I got the Squip?”

Rich cackled, a sharp noise, but it didn’t seem to carry any venom. “Good point.”

Silence passed over them as Rich got to work. His tugging was slow, experimental. When Jeremy twitched, or made a noise, Rich would light up, growing more confident with every second passed.

It didn’t take long for Jeremy to get near climax. It was a miracle he lasted longer than a couple of seconds, really; when he imagined someone, anyone touching him, he was always anxious he’d cream himself immediately. As it was, masturbating didn’t take long, especially not since he started looking at, uh -- well, anyway, the build up was quick. Without thinking about it, he put his hand on Rich’s. “Ah--”

He stopped. “You alright?”

No, no, not that. “I-I’m fine, I’m just--”

… he came. Right then. Rich wasn’t even moving. Jeremy’s eyes went wide, looking down at the (frankly ridiculous, like, was that much necessary?) mess. 

“Oh! Shit, dude, I don’t mind.” He squeezed, a bit firmer then Jeremy would like but not painfully so, and pulled up, cleaning most of Jeremy’s cock in one swipe.

Then he ate it. Jeremy sputtered, “y-you don’t have to--”

“What, you want it?”

“No, I mean--”

“Then I will. Tastes weird, though. Is it always like this?”

Had he never tried his own? Jeremy hadn’t, but he’d trying was the norm. With how ready Rich seemed to be, Jeremy was kinda surprised he didn’t. “I think so.”

“Huh.” The rest of it got cleaned off using the blanket. Jeremy considered going to the bathroom to wash up, and he would eventually, but right now he felt exhausted. 

Rich settled back in the bed, leaning over to grab the remote and flipping through the channels, as if this was a totally normal situations.

… maybe it was. Jeremy didn’t know. He’d never had many friends outside Michael. Hey, wait, Michael wasn’t straight and he’d never done this. Did he want to? The thought made Jeremy blush again.

“You’re a real bro, Queere,” Rich still hadn’t found a channel to land on, but his other hand went up, ruffling Jeremy’s hair. “Good sport. I don’t know who’ll let me touch their dick now that I look like this.”

“You don’t look bad.”

“I look like Leatherface and Wade Wilson had an ass-baby together.”

How… was he supposed to respond to that. “No, really, you look good Rich. I wouldn’t let you, um, do that, if you didn’t.”

“Really?” There was something timid there, but it passed. “That’s the sweetest, gayest thing you’ve ever said. Oh, shit, Jeopardy’s on!”

And just like that, the subject was changed. The Handjob was over, and it wasn’t a big deal.

 

… living around Rich was fun.


End file.
